Dancing among the Stars
by Everhardt
Summary: Nora wonders what to do for her and Coco's anniversary. ChocolateThunder One-Shot


**Dancing among the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Nora was deep in thought. This rarely happened as she preferred to let her thoughts flow freely. Now she was focusing hard on her problem and it was starting to hurt her head. But she had to keep going.

"Nora?"

The startled Nora so much that she jumped up with a yelp. She turned to see Velvet standing next to the bench she'd been sitting on, a startled expression on her face. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry. I just saw you sitting there and you looked really agitated. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. It..." Then an idea came to her head. "Hey, Velvet. You know that tomorrow is my and Coco's one month anniversary?"

"Yes, congratulations." Velvet smiled. "You two seem very happy together."

"Thanks." Nora smiled at the thought of her girlfriend. "I've been meaning to do something special, but I can't, for the life of me, figure out what. Can you help me?"

"A simple gift won't suffice?"

Nora scoffed. "If it did, I wouldn't be thinking this hard, now would I?"

Velvet nodded and thought a bit. "Well, there is something."

"Tell me!"

"You know how Coco is a bit of a romantic?"

"Mh, caught her dancing to some cheesy love song a while ago." Nora chuckled. "You should've seen her. Lit up like a damn bonfire. She was so cute."

"Right, well, she once told me that she'd always dreamed of dancing underneath the stars. But she grew up in the city and the stars are hard to see here. And we only ever venture out on missions, so not a lot of opportunity for dance. Maybe you could arrange something?"

Nora pondered that for a moment before an idea shot to her head. "I got it!" She yelled before running off, remembering to shout a quick 'thank you' back at Velvet before she vanished out of sight.

(**)

"Alright, no peeking. No peeking!"

"I'm not gonna peek!" Coco replied. "Though I am starting to get impatient." Coco didn't know how long it had been since she and Nora had met and Nora had told her to close her eyes and follow her. 10-15 minutes, perhaps. She wouldn't admit it, but Coco was starting to get nervous.

"Alright, we're here. Open up!"

Coco opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a large, dark, dome-like room. There were rows of bleachers all around them and some sort of orb in the center. She then focused on her girlfriend. Nora was currently wearing a white dress, which contrasted Coco's black one nicely. Coco had opted to leave her beret and sunglasses at her dorm as she felt they didn't match.

She looked around again before looking into Nora's eyes. "You know, when you said you wanted to take me dancing for our anniversary, this was not the ballroom I had in mind." She then pointed at the large orb in the center. "What's that? Some kind of disco ball?"

"Better!" Nora said before walking up to it and working a few controls. The orb started spinning, lights out of it and suddenly... stars! The walls covered in entire galaxies all around. Coco was mesmerized. She had spent plenty of time during missions looking up at the stars, but this was something else.

A planetarium. They were in a planetarium. Coco had heard of them, but never been in one. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked out at the stars. Suddenly, music started to play. Slow, romantic music. She turned to see Nora approaching her.

"I heard you wanted to dance among the stars."

"How did you...?"

"Eh, it was easy. I explained the situation, payed a few lien and boom, private ballroom. Like it?"

Without answering, Coco stepped forward and pulled Nora in for a kiss, which she was too willing to return. After a few moments, they broke the kiss. "I love it."

"I'm glad. Now then." Nora took a step back. "Coco Adel, may I have this dance?" She asked as she bowed slightly and offered her hand.

"Gladly," Coco replied as she took her hand.

And so they danced long into the night, holding each other tight as they relished their embrace. Only when a janitor informed them that it would dawn soon did they leave. And they did so in absolute bliss. For this was a night to be remembered. Yet, only the first of many nights that these two would share together.


End file.
